Pruébalo
by Flemy Speeddraw
Summary: este One-shot es el segundo que escribo y espero que sean compresivos es un SesshKag... bueno espero que les guste al menos un poco


Mi segundo One-Shot espero que les guste!

" _Siempre será así…"_

Volvió a irse y dejarme sola pero yo lo seguiré incluso si eso me destruye.

" _Siempre dolerá así…"_

La sigue viendo a mis espaldas y yo sigo pretendiendo que no se ni vi nada.

" _A menos que yo…"_

Ya no aguanto mas si él la quiere a su lado porque insiste en retenerme junto a él y no dejarme ir.

" _Ya no lo permita"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Otra noche más se fue junto a ella y esos encuentros se van haciendo más seguidos, aunque él sabe que me duele aunque sabe lo que siento, lo hace sin importarle nada pero lo que más me lastima es escuchar _'Lo siento'_ justo antes de que se pierda entre los arboles del bosque.

Seguirlo, escuchar, ver cosas que me lastiman, correr lejos y llorar.

Ya se está convirtiendo en rutina cada noche que él se va. Me duele, me destroza por dentro pero… ya no más no lo soportare, lo mejor que me podría pasar es que mi corazón lata y se llene por alguien más, alguien que si me ame por como soy. Ruego por ello pero nadie ha escuchado mi suplica.

Días después de eso, en un encuentro con nuestro enemigo, luchamos estábamos a punto de ganar pero el muy cobarde escapo… de nuevo. Esa noche se fue junto a ella de nuevo, yo lo seguí imaginando que ya no me dolería como antes y para mi desgracia dolió igual que siempre. Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás ni adelante, tenía los ojos cerrados y con gruesas lagrimas amarga corriendo por mis mejillas, a causa de eso choque contra algo o más bien alguien. Me levante rápidamente lista para disculparme pero al levantar mi vista puede observar unos ojos dorados tan iguales pero a la vez diferentes, contrarios a los ojos cálidos que veo y me alegraban estos eran fríos que asustaban, pero aun así no pude evitar pensar que guardara en esa pared de hielo que siempre pone a su alrededor. Me quede como boba mirándolo, mis lágrimas salían pero ahora no tantas, reaccione cuando él me hablo.

-Humana tonta y débil.

Iba abrir mi boca para contradecirlo pero me quede inmóvil cuando levanto su mano y paso su dedo pulgar por el rastro de lágrimas, tan suave y tan blanca era su piel, me pareció una caricia muy dulce de su parte.

TUM TUM!

Mi corazón latió muy fuerte, sin ser consiente apoyo mi rostro en su mano, y sin perder contacto con esos hermosos ojos dorados que ahora tenían un pequeño brillo, susurre.

-No soy tonta ni débil… Sesshomaru.

Vi como una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, formarse en su rostro, me sorprendí pero no lo demostré. Él dio un paso hacia adelante quedando más cerca de mí, mientras yo seguía hipnotizada por sus ojos, agacho un poco su cabeza solo para decirme.

-Pruébalo… Kagome.

Me encanto que el dijera mi nombre y mientras él acercaba más su rostro al mío, me sentía a desfallecer no sabía lo que quería hacer, entrecierro los ojos un poco y él no se detenía seguía avanzando, cierro los ojos y ese fue mi gran error, no lo sentí más ni su mano ni su presencia, no me di cuenta cuando se fue. Pasaron unos minutos y yo seguía procesando lo ocurrido, baje la cabeza y cubro mi rostro con mis manos, estaba tan roja de vergüenza y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, latía tan fuerte que juro cualquiera podría escucharlo golpear contra mi pecho.

-Te lo probare –dije un poco alto.

Me aleje del lugar dando la vuelta y caminaba rápido, seguía roja y con el corazón desbocado, gracias a Kami que llegue al campamento, llegue vi como el fuego se extinguía no quise prenderlo me metí en mi saco de dormir tratando de caer en los brazos del Morfeo, puede lograrlo pero antes de cerrar los ojos pensé que algún día ese Yokai frio, calculador y peligroso podría me tendría a su merced, y como me gustaría estar ahí.

Cuando fue que escucharon mi suplica y con ver quien fue quien eligieron… me encanta.

 _Sesshomaru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me la podía quitar de la cabeza, desde esa vez que la salve de ese maldito Hanyo pero solo lo había hecho por salvar a mi protegida cuando me fui en busca de ese ser. Pero en el momento que la tome en mis brazos sentí la necesidad de jamás soltarla, pero mate ese sentir sin piedad, la deje en las raíces de un árbol para seguir luchando pero ese cobarde y desagradable Hanyo escapo. Limpie la hoja de Tokijin para guardarla estaba a punto de retirarme pero mire hacia atrás pude ver como se acercan a ella el grupo de humanos y el inútil de mi hermano, él la tomo de donde la había dejado, para mi sorpresa gruñí, no quería seguí viendo así que me fui.

Paso una semana y no podía sacármela de la cabeza, yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarme si hay alguna presencia que se atreva a entrar a mí, por ahora, territorio, la imagen de ella en mis brazos invade mi mente, harto de la situación despierto a Yaken lanzándole una roca y me voy caminando entre los árboles, su imagen seguía invadiendo mi mente junto con recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos y encontrábamos solo para lograr enojarme más ya que en todos los recuerdos tu siempre protegías al hibrido de mi hermano y no mostrabas miedo ni asco hacia mí. Todos me temen con solo verme o sentirme cerca pero tú nunca lo hiciste. Una vez más tú apareces en mi cabeza.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí que alguien corría por el lugar y directo hacia mí. Me sorprendí al sentir como alguien chocaba contra mí pero jamás perdí mi postura de un ser frio sin sentimiento iba a matar al ser tan estúpido que choco conmigo pero me detuve al oler la hermosa fragancia que despedía, era ella, junto con el olor a agua salada, lagrimas. Baje mi mirada ella se había caído en cuanto choco por culpa de que corría, se levantó rápidamente levanta su mirada y con solo ver sus ojos esos azules zafiros me hipnotice, algo se removió en mi interior al ver ese dolor, ese vacío en su mirada, la única persona que se me vino a la mente capaz de provocar eso fue, Inuyasha, el inútil que tengo por hermano, rabia es lo que sentía. Inuyasha es un idiota de verdad si elige a ese cadáver andante apestoso, a veces dudo que su nariz funcione como debería incluso yo no pueda soportar ese hedor que despide, cualquiera elegiría a este ser tan puro, lleno de vida y alegría además de tener una hermosa fragancia, pero destruida por el olor a lágrimas.

-Humana tonta y débil.

Eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca al darme cuenta que me la quede mirando como un tonto. Y sin darme cuenta levante mi mano y pase uno de mis dedos por el rastro de lágrimas, ante mi caricia impulsiva descubrí que su piel además de ser blanca era suave, oigo como su corazón latió un poco más fuerte de lo usual y ella apoyo su rostro en mi mano esa acción me sorprendió pero lo que me confundió fue el extraño acelero en mi corazón.

TUM TUM!

Mi corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal, no sabía que era ese calor que sentí en ese momento ni tampoco porque esos ojos azules tenían un extraño brillo que, sinceramente, me gusto. Salí de todo pensamiento cuando susurro.

-No soy tonta ni débil… Sesshomaru.

Extrañamente me estremeció escucharla decir mi nombre, sonrió, doy un paso al frente acercando más a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos bajo un poco mi cabeza y le digo.

-Pruébalo… Kagome.

En mi boca sentí un hormigueo al decir su nombre, disimuladamente veo sus labios y parecían que me llamaban, sin darme cuenta voy acercándome acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los míos, veo como entrecierra los ojos sin dejar de mirarme la siento temblar un poco y entreabre la boca incitándome a devorarla pero en cuanto cerro los ojos termino salí del trance en el que me encontraba y me aleje de ella lo más rápido que pude, me escondí unos metros lejos de ella y oculte mi presencia, la observo unos momentos, claramente escuchaba su corazón muy acelerado también se había tapado el rostro con sus manos sabía que estaba avergonzada por el rojo de sus orejas, reí internamente ante eso ya que me gustaba ver que provocaba en ella.

-Te lo probare – la escucho decir fuerte y alto.

Da media vuelta y caminaba a paso acelerado alejándose del lugar yéndose a su campamento, salgo de donde me ocultaba para verla desaparecer lejos de mi vista. Antes de cachorro pedia que encontrara a alguien que se quede con mi corazón, pero pasaban los años y me decía que eso era una estupidez que solo poder era lo que necesitaba ya que había perdido el sentir en mi corazón, ahora me doy cuenta que por fin escucharon mi pedido y eso no me molestaba.

-Espero que lo hagas.

Y sin mas me voy del lugar pensado que un dia tendría a esa Miko valiente, charlatana, compasiva y sobretodo pura en mis brazos.

 _Kagome._

FIN.

Gracias por leer esto y gracias a aquellos que leyeron mi primer one-shot _**"cuando la luna se oculta"**_

 _¿_ Algún reviews?


End file.
